(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile robot with a stabilizer for preventing lateral vibration produced when the mobile robot passes over steps and a travelling method for stabilizing the mobile robot.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, mobile robots that travel over steps on a road surface in various travel manners have been proposed (e.g., JP-A No. 2009-55682 and JP-A No. 2007-168602).
When there is a bump on a floor surface, an inverted mobile unit disclosed in JP-A No. 2009-55682 inclines itself forward while maintaining contact between its rotary unit and the bump to acquire the torque required to pass over the step through inversion control.
JP-A No. 2007-168602 discloses a two-wheel travelling carriage that detects steps. The carriage is configured not to change the travel direction when the detected step has a height equal to or less than 10% of the radius of the wheels of the carriage, but to travel over the step with both wheels making contact with the step when the detected step has a height from 10% to 40% of the radius of the wheels.